The present invention relates to a composition for application on the skin for the treatment of wrinkled, damaged and dry skin. The composition has been found to be especially effective against skin blemishes, rosacea, eczema, wrinkles, dryness and contains properties of stimulation to tissue regeneration and epithelial healing with analgesic and anti-inflammation and anti-fungal effects but without leaving scars. The composition is a most welcome remedy for burn, cuts, frostbites, and sores. This anti-aging formula has been used to produce soft moist skin and can be used on an everyday basis without any negative affects on the skin or body. The composition promotes a firmness to the skin and dermal hydration.
There are many products and formulas for treating dry rough skin and just as many formulas to fight wrinkles. The prior art is replete with products and patents claiming skin protection and salvations for aging skin however the present invention combines a combination of organic ingredients for treating various skin disorders that is unique and effective in bringing about soft, moist skin and reducing wrinkles without harming the skin or the body.
Skin disorders, as the term is used herein, encompasses numerous skin conditions ranging in severity from severe dermatitis, severe dry skin, psoriasis, rosacea and other skin blemishes to less severe conditions, such as lack of adequate skin firmness, dermal hydration or scaling, which are nonetheless unsightly and may cause physical discomfort.
Until now, the treatment of skin disorders has been largely based on non-specific drugs, and only limited success has been achieved. Dermatitis, for example, which may be accompanied by severe scaling, fissures, edema, oozing, erosion, itching and thickening of the skin, commonly has been treated with corticosteroids. Such compounds provide symptomatic relief for some patients. Steroids, however, are known to produce many local and systemic side effects, and their long term use may not be desirable.
Similarly Vitamin D is therapeutically effective in treating certain skin disorders, but only in dosages which are associated with undesirable side effects. Vitamin D at the dose ranges used in currently marketed topical preparations is not therapeutically effective against contact dermatitis. Other formulations for treating skin disorders have either been ineffective or have caused significant irritation to the skin Several formulations have been proposed to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, both for treating skin disorders, and for use in cosmetics in order to prevent skin irritation and clear blemishes.
There are numerous patents issued for the care and condition of skin Each patent uses a variety of ingredients with the combination providing some form of skin treatment. The list is exhaustive, and includes such patents as: U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,810 issued Dec. 11, 2007 to Spencer discloses a skin cream which comprises at least one anti-oxidant, an anti-inflammatory agent, an exfoliant, and an agent to protect against UV irradiation and the cream is made from either oils or creams to promote adsorption of the active ingredients and to increase vibrancy of the skin tone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,236 issued Aug. 28, 2001 to Farber discloses a skin cream composition containing allantoin and an emulsifier with improved stability coming from the adjustment of the pH to a range of 4.5 to 5.8. The lower pH preserves the stability of the allantoin and the functionality of the emulsifier system is maintained. 6,572,868, issued Jun. 3, 2003 to Sandra E. Cope, discloses a restructuring complex for cosmetic compositions. The composition comprises safe and effective amounts of carrageenans, borage seed oil, squalane, ceramide 3, ceramide 6, red algae extract, dipalmitoyl hydroxproline, and oleuropein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,987, issued Feb. 27, 2001 to M. H. Harbeck, discloses a lubricating composition for the hands and skin. The composition has as its constituents a mixture of organic safflower oil, flaxseed oil, tincture of benzoin, and organic beeswax. And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,043, issued Nov. 12, 2002 to Tietjen et al., discloses a depilatory composition. The composition includes emollients, skin conditioners, buffering agents, viscosity increasing agents, emulsion stabilizers, pH adjusters, chelating agents, fragrance, color, lubricants, propellants, or biological agents.
Various topical formulations and oral regimens of vitamins and herbs have been proposed for the treatment of skin conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,387, issued May 8, 2001 to M. Borod, describes a first composition for topical application and a second composition for oral administration for the treatment of hemorrhoids. The topical composition includes several herbs and vitamins, including grape seed extract and vitamin E, and in one embodiment, a few drops of Essential Oil of Chamomile. Vitamin E occurs naturally as a mixture of tocopherols, the most active being a-tocopherol, used externally, vitamin E is healing to the skin, being used for protection from sun damage, reducing facial lines and wrinkles, and improving skin smoothness, being used as an additive to massage oils and face creams.
In the prior art, there is little or no distinction between the production of the various compound used in the numerous skin treatments. The present invention provides for a combination of organic ingredients blended from various oils, waxes, extracts, and powders to provide for an extended cell life cycle which makes it an exceptional anti-wrinkle formula that can be used everyday with no adverse side effects. It was created to extend the skin cell's life cycle. The use of organic products, including wild crafted products eliminates additives such as synthetic preservatives and ingredients treated with chemical fertilizers. The products used in the blended compound do not contain genetically modified organisms, and are not processed using irradiation, industrial solvents, dyes, or chemical food additives. The combination of products has been found to produce a synergistic effect, increasing the useful properties of the individual compounds. By eliminating products that are made or produced with pesticides, genetically altered organisms or chemical fertilizers the effects of the product are enhanced and this limits any potential harmful side effects to the skin